staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Budzik - Nie tylko Kocia Telewizja 09:30 Świat małej księżniczki - Gdzie jest mój głos, odc. 17 (I want my voice back); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 09:40 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Historia Alana Mrówkojada, odc. 9 (The Story of Alan The Aardvark, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Sama w domu, odc. 6 (Foreign Exchange // Home alone, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:25 TELEZAKUPY 11:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 11:25 Goniec Kresowy - Śladami Stanisława Moniuszki po Wilnie; cykl reportaży 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1340; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1728 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Ojciec Mateusz odc.12 - Aniołek; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Dziewczęta na szlaku reniferów cz.1 - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:13 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4495 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4710); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4496 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4711); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1729 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1341; telenowela TVP 18:30 Lacrimosa z Requiem d-moll KV 626; film animowany 18:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.1 - Szklana Góra 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Liczy się pomoc, odc. 50 (HELPING HAND); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej cz. 5 - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 21:15 Teatr Telewizji-Scena Faktu - Inka 1946 - txt str.777; spektakl teatralny 22:55 Ali; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:35 Kojak seria 3 - Uważaj, o co się modlisz (Kojak III, ep. 5, Be Careful What You Pray For); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 02:25 Kojak seria 3 - Biała śmierć (Kojak III, ep. 6, Secret Snow - Deadly Snow); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 16/30; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Przystanek edukacja 07:05 Stepowe slumsy (Les bidonvilles des steppes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:05 Doktorologia stosowana - Hepatologia - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 8/26 Bibi i wampiry (Bibi Blocksberg ep Bibi und die Vampire); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 120 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Fale - Wyjazd; film krótkometrażowy TVP 11:30 Magnum - Nieskończoność i pączki; serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:30 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv" 13:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.6; serial dokumentalny TVP 13:30 Znaki czasu; magazyn 13:55 Córki McLeoda odc. 110 - Dawni bohaterowie; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:50 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - Krzysztof Klenczon; koncert 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe odc.376 - Tajemnica Wiktorii; serial TVP 16:50 Skarby przeszłości odc.1 - Pogoń za bogactwem ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Biuro kryminalne - Prawo pięści; serial TVP 18:30 Złotopolscy odc.1062 - Dziewczyna blef jak marzenie; telenowela TVP 19:05 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży 19:35 Linia życia - Karol Szymanowski /1882 - 1937/; reportaż 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 306 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 681; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 436 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 00:00 - 08:00 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Kwestia zaufania; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, Niemcy (2001) 01:25 Z bliska i z daleka - Daleko od Fidela; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana 08.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (80) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 08.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (81) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 09.00 Jak oni śpiewają 6 - rozr. 11.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (89) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Samo życie (1322) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza (210): Ślepa sprawiedliwość - serial komediowy, Polska 13.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (82) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 13.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (83) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (949) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Ostry dyżur (82) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (90): Syn - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (267) - serial kamediawy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 17.30 Świat według Kiepskich (268) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (950) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1323) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Megahit: Obcy kontra Predator - film SF, Kanada/USA 2004, reż Paul W.S. Anderson, wyk. Sanaa Lathan 22.00 Studio Lotto 22.25 III wojna - thriller, USA 2001, reż. Robert Mandel 00.10 Prawo miasta (9) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.10 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.10 Zakazana kamera 03.40 Tajemnice losu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.00 Granie na śniadanie 08.00 Brzydula (168/180) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, wyk. Julia Kamińska, Jacek Braciak, Filip Bobek, Maja Hirsch 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.35 Salon gry 12.10 Telesklep 12.40 Taniec z gwiazdami 10 - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Agenci NCIS 3 (2/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harman, Sasha Alexander, Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perette 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (169/180) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, wyk. Julia Kamińska, Jacek Braciak, Filip Bobek, Maja Hirsch 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1154) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Bożena Dykiel, Joanna Jabłczyńska, Renata Dancewicz 20.45 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show 9 - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Nie z tego świata 3 (6/16) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jim Beaver 00.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.40 Nocne granie 03.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Honor generała; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb odc.3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1335; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1713; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Mistrz Ryszard z Padwy; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 666; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Kronika 34. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Gdańsk '39 - odc. 4* - Godzina ypsylon; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Biblioteka Synodu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Goniec Kresowy - Ścieżkami Elizy Orzeszkowej; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Podróżnik - Andsirabe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Portrety twórców - Na tyłach świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1335; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Nils i dzikie gęsi - odc. 4 - Łabędzie (Nils a disvoke husy); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1713; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z archiwum IPN - Polska Armia Wyzwolenia; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 121; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - GKP Gorzów Wielkopolski - Widzew Łódź; STEREO 23:20 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1335; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Nils i dzikie gęsi - odc. 4 - Łabędzie (Nils a disvoke husy); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1713; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN - Polska Armia Wyzwolenia; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 121; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - GKP Gorzów Wielkopolski - Widzew Łódź; STEREO 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV 4 04.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (54) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munaz 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (81) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Maite Perroni 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (15) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Strażnik Teksasu (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Chuck Narris 12.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 13.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (16) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Zbuntowani (55) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (82) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 21.05 Future Car - program dokumentalny 22.10 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.10 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 00.10 Mała czarna - talk show 01.10 Wallander: Joker - serial kryminalny, Szwecja, wyk. Klister Henriksson 03.05 Korporacja (2) - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2003 03.45 Corrine Balley Rea: Live in London - koncert 04.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.20 Cena marzeń (22) - telen., Meksyk 06.10 Na Wspólnej (81) - serial, Pol. 06.40 Szymon Majewski Show 8 - rozr. 07.45 Twarzą w twarz (1) - serial, Pol. 08.45 B jak Brzydula (19) - telen., Niem. 09.20 B jak Brzydula (20) - telen., Niem. 09.50 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 9 (15/16) - serial sensac., Niemcy 10.55 Telezakupy 12.35 Apetyt na kasę 13.30 Cena marzeń (23) - telen., Meksyk 14.30 Szymon Majewski Show 8 - rozr. 15.25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (15/17) - serial komediowy, USA 15.55 Twarzą w twarz (2) - serial, Pol. 16.55 B jak Brzydula (21) - telen., Niem. 17.25 B jak Brzydula (22) - telen., Niem. 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 9 (16-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Diabli nadali 2 (24) - serial, USA 19.35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (16/17) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Bez jej zgody - film obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Płynąc pod prąd - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 2003 00.05 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 6 (2/20) - serial komediowy, USA 00.40 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 6 (3/20) - serial komediowy, USA 01.15 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 6 (4/20) - serial komediowy, USA 01.50 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 6 (5/20) TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:34 Powrót do energii nuklearnej; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2007); reż.:Justin Pemberton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 00:00 - 08:00 00:32 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:44 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:21 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Sny o potędze (XV w.); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:44 Zawodowcy - Jarosław Szado - choreograf; magazyn; STEREO 04:09 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 04:32 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:34 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:58 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:16 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Katowice 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 TV Katowice poleca 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Tygodnik regionalny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 SWR - ekonomia społeczna 17:00 TV Katowice poleca 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 17:42 Tygodnik regionalny 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Sport 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 6 milionów sekund 19:10 To brzmi... 19:25 TV Katowice zaprasza 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:05 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:34 Powrót do energii nuklearnej; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2007); reż.:Justin Pemberton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 00:00 - 08:00 00:32 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:44 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:21 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Sny o potędze (XV w.); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:44 Zawodowcy - Jarosław Szado - choreograf; magazyn; STEREO 04:09 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 04:32 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:34 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:58 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:16 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Kultura 07:05 Nowa ścieżka reportażu - Dwa przejazdy po złoto; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Czytelnia odc. 109; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dom - odc. 10/25 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Igraszki; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - W oparach absurdu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Zuzanna i kupcy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Włóczęga (Ramble On); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Porozmawiajmy o Herbercie odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 To ja, Antoni...; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Andrzej Titkow; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 - Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach - sprawiedliwość; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz Witkacy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Dubowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Witkacego wywoływanie duchów; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ja już bym dawno był gieroj; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Pobóg-Malinowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Twarze Witkacego czyli Regulamin Firmy Portretowej; widowisko; reż.:Andrzej Maj; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Jerzy Semkow i Sinfonia Varsovia - Piotr Czajkowski: VI Symfonia h-moll; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Miłosz Biedrzycki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Miłosz Biedrzycki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Jerzy Grotowski. Próba portretu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Głos"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Telekino - Głos; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Andrzej Mastalerz, Marek Walczewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - Bugsy; dramat kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Barry Levinson; wyk.:Warren Beatty, Annette Bening, Harvey Keitel, Ben Kingsley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Pierścień Nibelunga - Walkiria (2); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.: La Fura dels Baus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Chaplin dzisiaj: Dyktator; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Serge Toubiana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Mniejsze niebo; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Jan Englert, Janusz Zaorski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Władysław Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - Szarża pod Komarowem rekonstrukcja; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Taśmy pełne historii cz.3 (Reel Truth); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Piraci cz.3 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Komunikaty wojenne 24; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Stan nieważkości; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 20 (odc. 20); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Blok edukacyjny Grodzieńskie Orlęta; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Blok edukacyjny - Msza za miasto Grodno; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wyrok na Templariuszy; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Blok edukacyjny - Ziemia nieznana - Templariusze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Blok edukacyjny Wyrok na Templariuszy; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Symbole polityczne - Wyklęty lud ziemi; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kontrowersje - "Z Sowietami nie walczyć..."; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 17 dni września; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komunikaty wojenne 24; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Kutrzeba cz. 1; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Historia Zapisana w Lasach - Turawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wizna 1939 - 70 lat po bitwie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Papież tysiąclecia - Jan Paweł II - co pozostawił... w pamięci; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Papież tysiąclecia - Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież trudnej wolności; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wielcy duchem - Nelson Mandela (Great Souls); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Leonardo - odc. 4 (Leonardo 4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 26 (odc. 26); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kontrowersje - Stepan Bandera - prawda, która dzieli; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Z archiwum IPN - 27. Wołyńska Dywizja Piechoty AK; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Wizna 1939 - 70 lat po bitwie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Komunikaty wojenne 25; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Pojedynek - Józef Piłsudski; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Marszałek Józef Piłsudski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Pojedynek - Józef Piłsudski; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle : Zbigniew Wawer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Bitwa pod Falaise 1944; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Bez komentarza - Powtórka z historii Poznań 1997; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Notacje - Abp Józef Teofil Teodorowicz. Dla siebie nic, dla drugich wszystko...; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - Ks. Michał Heller. Raczej coś niż nic; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 10:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/2 F (1); STEREO 12:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/2 F (2); STEREO 14:30 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: mecz o 3 miejsce; STEREO 16:45 Tenis ziemny - Pekao Open - Szczecin (Finał gry pojedyńczej); STEREO 18:35 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2009 - Olsztyn; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Ze sportowego archiwum - 3 minuty wielkiego sportu-RPA przed Mundialem; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Polacy w EURO 2009; STEREO 21:00 Wyścigi Superbike - Niemcy (Neurburgring); STEREO 21:35 Żużel - Klubowy Puchar Europy - Toruń (Finał); STEREO 22:30 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: FINAŁ; STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. III cz. 1; STEREO 09:35 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 376 Tajemnica Wiktorii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (70) Wenezuelscy kowboje - Największa łąka świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Hi Way; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Francja - Turcja; STEREO 14:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Przystań odc.1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/2 F (1); STEREO 17:40 Dzika Polska - Dialog z puszczykiem; serial dokumentalny; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (71) - Walki kogutów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób odc.1; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: FINAŁ; STEREO 22:00 Śląski wrzesień 1939; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Czas honoru - odc. 15 "Na Serbii" s. II; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Zakończenie dnia TVS 6:00 Biznes Silesia 6:45 Telezakupy 7:00 Radio w TVS 10:00 Silesia Informacje 10:20 Radio w TVS 10:35 Telezakupy 10:50 Kościół w metropoliach 11:20 Telezakupy 11:55 Propozycje do VIPO 12:15 Telezakupy 13:05 Dyżur - radio w TVS 14:00 Radio na wizji - muzyka i informacje 16:00 Silesia Informacje 16:20 Popołudnie z TVS 16:50 Informator miejski 16:55 Biznes Silesia 17:30 Zapowiedzi programowe 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:10 Mija dzień 18:45 Silesia Informacje 19:00 Usterka 19:30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20:00 Maraton uśmiechu 21:00 Mija dzień 21:30 Silesia Informacje 22:15 Dyżur - radio w TVS 0:00 Silesia Informacje 0:45 Popołudnie z TVS 1:20 Biznes Silesia 1:45 Mija dzień 2:15 Silesia Informacje 2:30 Usterka 3:00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 3:45 Maraton uśmiechu 4:45 Mija dzień 5:55 Informator miejski Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku